Best quotes EVER!
by ShiningCalvin
Summary: My personal compilation of awsome quotes!rated M for use of the F word


A/N:Welcome to my personal best quotes EVER!!This is what I would call a "List Fic"! ;)

Quotes go like this: quote-character/person,show,movie etc.

OR

Character/person:quote

Character/person:quote-show,movie etc.

A/N:So enjoy and be sure to check out the movies and/or shows I mention! :3

1.(NES jumps off table)

Oh My!-James Rolfe, AVGN

2.Cuddy:House!

House:Ruh oh!-House M.D.

3.Ray has gone "Bye bye" Egon-Peter Venkman, Ghostbusters

e to Freddy-Freddy Krueger, Nightmare on Elm Street

5.You don't mess with Atomic Breath!-James Rolfe

6.It's time to put this "Bad dog " to sleep.FOR GOOD!-Freddy Krueger, Freddy vs. Jason

7.Ray:It looks like it's covered in Jello

Winston:I hate Jello!

Peter:Oh come on.There's always room for Jello!-Ghostbusters 2

8.James:Please don't kill me!

Jason: (holds up game)

James:Kill me.-AVGN

9.Doc: (puts some wires together) Damn. (puts another pair of wires together) Damn! (puts more wires together)Damn Damn!-Back to the Future

10.FEED ME CROBORNE!FEED ME NOW!-Audrey II, Little Shop of Horrors

11.It's the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.-Ray Stanz, Ghostbusters

12.Noah,man…Nobody fucks with him.Not even Chuck Norris!-James Rolfe, AVGN

13.SHIT THE FUCK!!-James Rolfe, AVGN

14.DA SPEIL DE SHIESCA!UBEN DAG NA DAS LAVEN!!ooook I gave that a try.-James Rolfe, AVGN

15.SHUT THE HELL UP,YOU FUZZBAG!!-Sasuke, Naruto Abridged

16.My name…is Neo!-Neo, The Matrix

17.Asian Kids:Silly Wabbit!Twix are for kids!

Asian Bunny:You share! (kicks one kid,punches another kid and twists the other kid's head around and takes the Trix)-Family Guy

18.Noah's so strong,he puts the Hulk to shame!--James Rolfe, AVGN

19.You don't FUCK with the Giant Claw!-James Rolfe

20.(bugs bunny comes into the room)

James:(spits out beer)OH MY GOD IT'S BUGS BUNNY!!

Bugs:Ehhh,What's up doc?

James: (Walks over to bugs and bounces up and down at his side)OH MY GOD IN MY OWN HOUSE!BUGS BUNNY!BUGS FUCKING BUNNY!! (punches bugs in the face and in the stomach)-AVGN

21.What a Shitload of fuck!-James Rolfe, AVGN

22.Now I'm playing with power!-Freddy Krueger, Nightmare on Elm Street 6

23.We went, we saw, we kicked it's ass!-Peter Venkman, Ghostbusters

24.Chucky:Wait, no Andy we're friends till the end remember?

Andy:This is the end,friend. (lights Chucky on fire)-Child's Play

25.Why won't you DIE!?-Freddy Krueger, Freddy vs. Jason

26.I've never been so glad to be a virgin!-Mike, Scream

27.Wilson:You know what terrorists do when you don't negotiate?They terrorize.

House:Bring.It.On.-House M.D.

28.Wolfman's got nards!-Horace, Monster Squad

29.Creature stole my twinkie.-Joeseph, Monster Squad

30.Let's say no to drugs (drinks some beer) and say no to this awful game.-James Rolfe, AVGN

31.This is my gift.This is my curse.Who am I?I'm Spider-Man!-Peter Parker, Spider-Man

32.I must break you.-Ivan Drago, Rocky IV

33.If he dies, he dies.-Ivan Drago, Rocky IV

34.I pity the fool who try's to take what's mine I pity him!You should've never come back Balboa!-Clubber Lang, Rocky III

35.You got the Eye of the Tiger, man, you got the edge!-Apollo Creed, Rocky III

36.When ever you feel like your down and your not gonna win,an angel is gonna whisper in your ear, "Get up, you son of a bitch, cause Mickey loves ya!"-Mickey, Rocky V

37.Mickey: (slaps rocky in the face)You didn't even see that coming did ya?

Rocky: (shakes his head)

Mickey:No…and that's just from an old, broken down, pug like me. Whaddaya think the champ'll do to ya?-Rocky II

38.It sould've been like bread and butter…(shakes head) BUT MORE LIKE DEAD SKUNK AND DOG SHIT!!-James Rolfe, AVGN

39.(SMB3 rises from NES)

James:The power of christ compels you!

Possesed SMB3:What an excellent fucking day for an exorcism!

James:The power of christ compels you!

Possesed SMB3:ha ha ha!

James:The power of christ compels you!

Possesed SMB3:Ehhh, Fuck your mother!

James:The power of super mecha death christ compels you!

SMDC:FUCKERS!!

James:Yeah!Super Mecha Death Christ 3,000 B.C. VERSION 4.0 BETA BITCH!!-AVGN

40.Let's show this prehistoric bitch how we do things downtown!-Peter Venkman, Ghostbusters

41.I'd rather eat out the rotten asshole of a road killed skunk, than play this game!-James Rolfe, AVGN

42.ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!-James Rolfe, AVGN

43.Fuck! (plane blows up)I didn't say fire I said fuck! (plane blows up) Fire!(plane blows up)Fuck!(plane goes kablooie)Fuck Fire!(plane blows up)-James Rolfe, AVGN

44.You forgot the Power Glove!-Freddy Krueger, Nightmare on Elm Street 6

45.Welcome to my nightmare.-Freddy Krueger, Freddy vs. Jason

46.Son of a fuck!-James Rolfe, AVGN

47.Welcome to my world BITCH!!-Freddy Krueger, Freddy vs. Jason

48.Fuckballs!-James Rolfe, AVGN

49.Call it Super 3D Fuckfarts if you want.-James Rolfe, AVGN

50.He's an asshole!-Marty McFly, Back to the future

A/N:Whew well that's it for now! Stay tuned! ;)


End file.
